Elements of Love
by Caaorn
Summary: In two different worlds, ripped apart, can the love between Kairi and Riku last? Will Kairi give into the thought of Riku's death? Will Riku fall for someone else? Find out as the elements change with the days. Ch.2 Update
1. Rivalry of Snow

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or any of it's characters, Square does.

_"If you ever died...everything would change."_

Riku backed up, nearing the edge of the cliff, blood running down his face.

_"I don't think I could keep on going..."_

Riku fell to his knees and shut his eyes, ignoring the closing in darkness.

_"I...I love you."_

Riku felt a sharp pain in his chest, he smirked at the feeling of pain.

"I don't think of it as death. I think of it as a way of knowing I'm alive." Riku said slowly, blood dripping to the rocky floor, "I'll be seeing you again..." Riku was silent as he was shoved off the edge of the cliff; a smirk on his face as he fell towards the raging sea below.

ONE - Rivalry of Snow

-Destiny Islands, Winter-

"I see it everyday..." Kairi said, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks, "Why can't I just forget?" Mickey gazed at the young Princess of Heart,

"Because there's a part of that day you need to remember. His attacker...your heart won't let you forget until you recall who it was." Mickey said knowingly.

"It was a Heartless...or something like it. It looked human, but it was covered in darkness...shrouded in it. Like a visible stench." Kairi said, hate in her words.

"Kairi...just know, Riku wouldn't die at the hands of a Heartless. There was only one reason he would lay down and die..."

"What reason?" Kairi asked, looking up at the King.

"Hey guys." Sora said, bursting into the room, "Snowfall is here!" Mickey just gave Kairi a faint smile and hopped out of his chair, leading Sora out of the room.

"I need you right now..." Kairi mumbled. The door opened again and Sora stuck his head in,

"Let's go, Kai!"

-Balamb Garden, Winter-

"I've done all I can for him..." Quistis said, backing away.

"Let's leave him be, let him get better." Irvine whispered, nodding to the exit.

"Right..." Quistis and Irvine left the infirmary of Balamb Garden, which was a school that rested near the shores that Riku had washed up on. Not long after they left, Riku's eyes began to open up. He groaned and sat up, but his chest hurt horribly. It had been patched up, but blood still oozed out of the wound. Riku lay back down and frowned.

"The light...has failed me twice." He mumbled.

"You're awake." A rather energetic voice called.

"Who's there?" Riku asked, not wanting to sit up.

"My name's Rinoa. Rinoa Heartilly. I'm the one who found you on the shora ya know, you should thank me."

"Thanks." Riku replied unenthusiastically.

"Well that's just plain rude. Even if you are injured you could show manners." Rinoa said, showing up at his bedside. She was a pretty girl. Shoulder length brown hair with a few streaks in it, inviting chestnut brown eyes, a flawless complexion, and a sweet smile. Riku remained silent, he didn't want to keep talking to the girl. He knew if he did, he would grow to like her more and more...and he was too loyal to Kairi to do that. Riku simply shut his eyes,

"Well, good night." he said.

"What? Afraid of girls, are we?" Rinoa asked, leaning in closer to Riku. Riku opened his eyes and was suprised to see her face so close to his. He could feel her light breathing on his face. Riku shook his head,

"Go away." He said quite plainly.

"What if I had left you out there to die?" Rinoa asked, backing away.

"Maybe I'd have enjoyed it more." Riku said, shutting his eyes.

"Why!" Rinoa asked, taking it a bit offensively. Riku had to brace himself for his reply.

"I would have never had to meet you." He said as coldly as he could. Rinoa's jaw dropped, her cheeks turning red. She slapped Riku across the cheek, leaving another bruise on his already bruised face. With a last glare at him, she stormed out of the room. Riku sighed, he hated having to treat women in such a way.

-Destiny Islands, Winter-

Kairi played her happy act for the others, giggling as they tossed snowballs at eachother. While on the inside her sadness continued to tear through her. Sora stopped playing the game to take a seat next to her, wearing a bright smile.

"Hey Kairi, aren't you going to join in?" He asked, offering a pre-made snowball to her.

"I'm just...really tired right now. Where's Mickey, Goofy, and Donald?" Kairi asked.

"They're out in town, shopping. Not everyday the King get's a break." Sora replied, dropping the snowball to the floor. Kairi gazed as it melted back into the snow, becoming one with it's partners again. Maybe it's what she needed to do, forget Riku and join in with everyone else again.

"How...we never talked about it. How do you feel about Riku?" Kairi asked slowly. Sora looked to the floor,

"I...miss him. He was my best friend." Kairi couldn't hold back anymore.

"You're the chosen one! Chosen by the light! Why couldn't you help him fight one Heartless? Where were you! Why didn't you help your friend!" Kairi screamed, her familiar tears beginning to come down again. The snowball fight had stopped, everyone was dead silent. Sora stood up and placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder,

"Kairi..." he said in a soft voice.

"Just leave me alone!" Kairi turned and sprinted off, heading for another part of the Island. Sora didn't follow, not yet. Best to let her go on her own for a bit.

-Balamb Garden, Winter-

Riku sauntered around Balamb, Quistis's advice was to get his legs working properly again and daily walks aound Balamb helped. It was during classes that he took his walks, so he never ran into anyone. It was peacful in Balamb but lacked something that would make it perfect. As Riku neared the elevator, he spotted Rinoa heading into the library; ditching class no doubt. He thought it would be best to apologize and explain himself. Riku descended the flight of stairs and began towards the Library.

"Stop." A voice called out from behind him. It was one of the security guards in Balamb, his name was Irvine. He was like a cowboy straight out of a Western movie. The only thing subtracting from the cowboy look was instead of a revolver he toted a shotgun.

"Why?" Riku asked, turning to face the security guard.

"It's for your own safety. You were going too see Miss Heartilly, no doubt. I've talked to her and she says she wants to kill you." Irvine said jokingly as he approached.

"Hm. I'd like to see her try." Riku replied, standing in place.

"Oh believe me, Rinoa can fight. And she's got an attack dog as well." Irvine said, stopping as he reached Riku.

"Well, I need to explain myself...so nice meeting you, but excuse me." Riku turned and continued towards the library.

"Remember, I don't need another guy to keep away from her! The list is long enough, so don't try anything!" Irvine called.

"I won't try anything." Riku said, putting emphasis on the word 'I'. Irvine smirked and turned to continue his patrols. Riku entered the library. The librarian was on her lunch break, so it was completely empty. The lights were shut off as well, "Maybe she's trying to lure me into a trap." Riku told himself jokingly as he searched the aisles. He found her at one of the study tables facing away from him, a large book set in front of her. Riku quietly snuck up behind her and whispered into her ear, "Whatcha reading?" He was greeted by a solid punch to the face, actually sending him stumbling back. He tripped and fell, lying on the ground with a bloody nose. Rinoa stood up, and upon seeing who it was, begun to say sorry. But just as it rolled off her tongue, she changed it.

"Well, you deserve that much." Rinoa said, frowning.

"Listen, I didn't mean anything I said to you. I'm really grateful. It's just...I got a girl waiting for me at home." Rinoa glanced around, considering the excuse, "Sorry." Riku said, standing up.

"Well you didn't have to sneak up on me and sound like some kind of freak." Rinoa said, folding her arms.

"Forgiven?" Riku asked.

"I guess." Rinoa sat back down and continued reading.

"What ARE you reading?" Riku asked, leaning over her shoulder, "And why would you have to ditch to do it?"

"It's...about the darkness. The Heartless. Nobodies. Door to light..."

"Why would you want to learn about that?" Riku asked, frowning.

"There's a personal reason." Rinoa said, resting a hand over her heart.

"Tell you what, as an apology, I'll tell you all you need to know about that stuff. I was directly involved with it all." With these words, Rinoa's eyes widened. But also along with these words, the lights flickered on and the two were discovered instantly by the Librarian.

"The Library is not a spot for ditching or making out." The librarian said with a frown. Riku and Rinoa both blushed, looking to the ground, "I won't say anything, but you should leave now." The two stood and left quickly.

"Listen...come to my dorm at Midnight. We can talk then...I've got other things to do right now." With that, Rinoa turned and left. Riku shook his head as the bell rang, it was time to get back to his room.


	2. Calm of Wind

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or any of it's characters, Square does.

**Two - Calm of Wind**

**-Destiny Islands, Winter-**

"Kairi." Sora said gently, approaching her as she sat alone by the frozen waterfall. The snow had calmed down, a nice breeze gently blowing across the Islands.

"I'm...sorry, Sora. I just..." Kairi turned to look at her old friend. His smile was warm and inviting, he seemed to have not been affected by her outburst at all.

"We all miss, Riku." Sora said, taking a step towards her.

"Yeah..." Kairi looked down at her feet, "Do you really think he died?" Sora stopped his advance, he gazed at her.

"I dunno...Kairi, how did you feel about him? Was he just a friend? Or more...?" Sora asked in monotone, making it hard to figure out his true feelings.

"I..." Kairi couldn't admit how she felt about Riku. Not to Sora.

"Well?" Sora asked, as if forcing the answer out.

"He was my best friend. Like he was yours...and you are mine." Kairi replied.

"What if I..." Sora was standing close to her now, but she didn't look up at him, "What I felt more...for you?" The wind seemed to stop.

**-Balamb Garden, Winter-**

Riku took a deep breath as he leaned against the wall watching asthe security guard circled the main area of Balmb Garden. He had to make it over two wings to get to the Dormitories. For a guest, he was pushing it by breaking rules thatstudents got suspended for. Breaking curfew and going into a member of the opposite sex's dorm. Being bored, he had read the rule book many times in his bed. The guard nodded and continued his route, disappearing around the fountain in the center. Riku crouched and began to quickly move towards the dormitories. He passed the Cafeteria Wing, the small of hot dogs from dinner wafting out. It was almost enough to make him forget about Rinoa. But he continued, pinching his nostrils. Riku made it to the Dorm Wing with no problem. He stood and casually walked through the halls, searching for Rinoa's room. Names were plastered on the doors making the job easier. Riku hung a left and bumped into someone, someone with a shotgun.

"Riku." Irvine said, smirking, "Are you going to become a peeking tom? Because that's what I'm here to guard against."

"Far from it...it's Rinoa." Riku replied, trying to edge his way past Irvine. But Irvine stayed in the way, moving to block Riku at every step.

"So, I've got another Rinoa stalker in the school. You group of guys are really persistent." Irvine said, restingthe shotgun on his broad shoulder.

"Rinoa wants me there..." Riku said, folding his arms.

"So, you guys are dating? You know, I heard the librarians gossiping about Rinoa and 'some boy' in the library. Would that boy happen to be you?" Irvine joked.

"One, nothing happened in the library. Two, Rinoa wants me to tell her stories." Irvine began to open his mouth, but shut it, "Oh? Not going to make a joke?" Riku taunted. Irvine smirked,

"You leave yourself open too much, kid. I could joke all night. But you look anxious for some reason...I'm curious. I thought you didn't like Rinoa so much?" Then it struck Riku, why _was_ he getting so excited? Why did he want to see Rinoa so much? Could he be feeling something for her...?

"I..." Riku was speechless.

"Figure it out." Irvine stepped aside and gestured for Riku to go ahead, "This would be the second time this staff has let you go easy." Irvine said. Riku nodded and headed down the hallway,

"Thanks." Riku called as he walked.

"One, people are trying to sleep. Two, there are other guards who aren't going to be so leniant." Irvine said, disappearing around the corner. Riku grinned as he continued down this rather short hallway. He found Rinoa's room quickly, her name was the only one on the door. So she had a dorm all to herself...Riku held his hand up and knocked on the door. It flew open before the second knock came down,

"I hate waiting, you know." Rinoa said, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside. She shut the door and locked it quickly.

"Well, I ran into some problems..." Riku said as he looked around the room. It was rather small. A simple bed in the corner with pink sheets and a dresser. Books were strewn across the floor, most open. Riku turned to look at Rinoa who in turn was already gazing at him. They stood there for what seemed like hours. Riku broke the silence, "So...what do you want to know about?"

**-Destiny Islands, Winter-**

Kairi was speechless. She knew there something between them, but she never felt it was more then a great friendship. Sora placed his hands on her shoulders, his face drawing close to hers. She didn't move,

"Sora...I don't..." Kairi took a step back, Sora's hands falling off her shoulders.

"Kairi, just wait." Sora said, moving forward again. He placed his hands around her waist this time and gently placed his lips on hers. A mixture of emotions sped through Kairi. Hate, Love, Anger, Lust. She didn't know which to feel, so she accepted it. She began to kiss him back and wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him. It was then that the wounds began to heal and new ones began to rip open. She still loved Riku. But these new feelings made her question it. Was she too young to know what love was? Did she even love Sora? Did she like him more then just a friend? Was this just a way of making herself feel better? Sora backed away, but Kairi moved forward; trying to continue. She had to figure it out. Sora placed his fingers on her lips and smiled, "I love you, Kairi." She felt he was playing with her. Luring her in then shutting her out.

"Sora!" Goofy's voice called out, "We're bac-" There was a loud crash. Sora turned and laughed, racing to Goofy who lay sprawled out on the floor. Kairi stood in silence, the wind still blowing gently.

"You love me. But how do I feel? ...What about Riku...?" It was enough to make her crumble.

**-Balamb Garden, Winter-**

"The darkness...the light...the Heartless...Nobodies...all of it." Rinoa said, sauntering over to her bed and sitting down on it.

"And you had to read when the Library was closed...why?" Riku asked, sitting on the floor.

"It's a forbidden study...after this world was attacked by them. Our army fought them off but...we lost so many."

"So because a lot of people died, this is forbidden?"

"And because a sorceress named Ultimecia tried to use the darkness as a weapon against us many years ago before I was born. And well...not too many people are filled with light. So the new government is forbidding the study, trying to erase it completely, so no one like her can exist ever again."

"That's a silly idea. But that's how government's function. Hide it and forget about it." Rinoa smiled,

"That's why I support a group called the Timber Owl's." Riku caught himself looking at Rinoa again, "They're a rebel group. Trying to stop all this...hiding. If we can all come to the truth with ourselves and truly be good people then there's no reason to fear the darkness." She was incredibly beautiful. He knew he could get back to Kairi, it was simple. But a doubt began to rise inside him. Did he want to return? "Are you listening to me?" Rinoa asked, she had moved right in front of him during his thinking period.

"Yeah...owls." Riku said, smirking. Rinoa frowned, trying to move forward to give him a light slap. But her knee slid on the carpet and she fell forward into his arms. Her head rested against his chest, her face growing hot.

"Uh...ummm...oops." She mumbled, not moving her head. She liked the feeling. Riku placed his hands on her shoulders and set her back, feeling guilty just for that.

"It's alright." Riku said, smiling. Though his face was growing red as well.

"You know what, let's post-pone that talk." Rinoa said, leaning forward. She placed her lips on his and he wasted no time in returning the kiss. Rinoa lightly pressed a hand against Riku's chest and slowly pushed him to the ground as the kiss continued. Riku reached up and lightly began to un-button her sky-blue overcoat. She stoppedkissing andwrapped a hand around his wrist, stopping him. Then let go. Once it was un-buttoned she tossed it aside. Riku prepared to start removing her shirt, but he stopped. He stopped everything. It felt right and wrong.

"Give me time." Riku said, lightly pushing her aside. He stood and began towards the door,

"Riku...what's wrong?" Rinoa asked. Then she added in jokingly, "Are you afraid of girls?"

"I'm afraid of something, yeah." Riku left quickly, if he stayed, his guilt wouldn't matter anymore. And that was bad. Along with that,he felt nearly the same way about Rinoa as he did Kairi and he only knew her for three days. That had to mean something...

**The Calm of Wind ends**

_**and**_

**The Graceful Water begins to fall**


End file.
